


Half Regret

by niedlichta



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort/Tragedy, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niedlichta/pseuds/niedlichta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kau membunuh orang yang paling menyayangimu, Sasuke. —Reposted from Fanfiction.Net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Regret

**Author's Note:**

> **Fic pertama yang saya post untuk AO3. Ahahah. Di FFn, cerita ini saya edit judul, second character, dan penulisannya. Big thanks to Azuka Kanahara dan teacupz' :D Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, forever.**
> 
> ****

Hujan turun, rinai hujan membasahi dirimu. Rintik-rintik halus itu terasa sangat tajam, menusuk kulit pucatmu dengan kejamnya. Kau bahkan terkejut, tidak menyangka kalau rinai hujan bisa begitu menusuk. Ya, kau terkejut. Kau.

Kau.

... Hanya **kau**.

Seharusnya ada orang lain di sisimu. Ya, dia kakakmu. Kau, dengan tanganmu, telah membunuhnya. Kau—tidak, tunggu. Itu tidak tepat. Dia, ya, dia. Dia membunuh dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin semua menganggapmu menjadi pahlawan, menjadi orang yang diakui oleh seluruh desa, meski dirimu memiliki darah terkutuk dari Uchiha.

... Meski dia harus dianggap hina. Meski dia harus dianggap sebagai pengkhianat desa. Meski dia selalu dijelek-jelekkan. Tidakkah kau tahu, betapa sayangnya dia padamu, wahai Uchiha bungsu?

Lihatlah dia. Menutup mata dengan damainya. Senyum tulus terlukis indah di bibirnya. Namun lukisan itu terlihat perih. Perih, menyesakkan dadamu. Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa? Apa yang telah kau lakukan?

... Apa?

Kau. **Membunuh**. Orang yang paling menyayangimu. Sedunia.

Tujuan hidupmu telah tercapai. Jika Tuhan tahu, kau pasti akan dibunuh oleh-Nya saat ini juga. Dan, Tuhan tahu itu. Tapi lihatlah dirimu. Kau masih hidup. Kenapa? Tujuan hidupmu telah tiada, bukan?

... Aaah... Ya, ya, kau tahu. Kau, kau, Uchiha Sasuke, kau belum sempat membangkitkan klan Uchiha, bukan? Klan terkutuk itu. Haruskah kau membangkitkannya lagi setelah tahu kenyataan pahit yang melatarbelakangi klan busuk yang selalu kau banggakan itu? Haruskah?

Ingatkah kau? Itachi Uchiha. Pemuda yang kini telah terbaring dalam tidur damai selamanya. Pemuda yang menyayangimu. Kakakmu, Uchiha Sasuke. Dia Kakakmu.

Kakak yang selalu mendukungmu. Kakak yang selalu menemanimu bermain petak umpet di kala misinya yang sangat sibuk. Kakak yang menyayangimu sepenuh hati. Kakak yang bersedia menjadi dinding untuk kaulampaui, meskipun harus dibenci olehmu. Kakak yang selalu tersenyum. Kakak yang selalu menjentik keningmu dan berkata, "Maaf, Sasuke. Lain kali, ya…"

Juga...

... Kakak yang tidak tega membunuhmu.

Dan kau? Apa yang kau lakukan? Dengan sangat tidak berakal, kau malah berusaha membunuhnya. Berusaha mengambil nyawa tak berharga miliknya. Berusaha merampas milik terakhirnya yang dipersiapkan hanya untukmu. Dia menyayangimu.

Tetes airmata jatuh, membingkai wajah putihmu. Tenang, kau bisa mengeluarkan airmata yang tabu bagi Uchiha itu sekarang. Airmata itu akan larut dan tersembunyi di antara air hujan. Tidak ada bedanya.

Kau tersenyum, senyum itu seakan memberitahu semuanya.

Penyesalan.

Kesedihan.

Kekesalan.

Kekecewaan.

Kemarahan.

Tapi, kepada siapa itu semua ditujukan? Kepada Konoha yang telah membujuk kakakmu menghabisi Klan? Kepada tetua Senju? Kepada Hokage?

Kau, dengan egoismu. Kau, seenaknya menuduh mereka. Kau, hanyalah bocah yang tidak bisa berpikir panjang. Kau egois. Kau itu bodoh. Uchiha jenius yang diakui banyak orang itu bodoh.

Semua yang telah terjadi tidak ada artinya. Kau meninggalkan sahabat terbaikmu. Kau-mungkin-akan membuatnya membencimu. Itu kata hatimu. Sebenarnya, sahabatmu itu, sahabat berisik berambut pirang itu, dia tidak akan membencimu. Dia ingin kau kembali. Menepati janjinya pada gadis yang dulu ia sukai.

Kau juga menghabisi kakakmu. Kau baru menyadarinya. Kau bahkan menyesali ego dirimu. Kau menyesal. Kau menyayangi kakakmu. Kau menyayangi sahabatmu. Semuanya.

Tapi, kau bimbang...

... Siapa yang harus dipilih, kakakmu, atau sahabatmu?

Andai kau dapat memutar waktu. Andai. Ya, karena waktu tidak akan berputar meski kau menangis darah.

Kau, akhirnya, memutuskan untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Desa yang menghancurkan hidupmu—setidaknya, itu yang kau anggap sebagai alasan.

Dan kau lupa.

Lupa akan kenanganmu.

Lupa akan sahabatmu.

Lupa, akan orang terpenting bagimu.

Luka hati kembali menganga lebar. Balas dendam itu tidak baik, tidakkah kau belajar dari pengalamanmu barusan?

Tapi kau tetap memajukan rencanamu... Tidak peduli bahwa temanmu di sana juga telah memutuskan hal yang sama.

Yaitu...

... Menghabisi satu sama lain.

Di sudut yang sama. Di tempat berbeda. Kalian, memantapkan hati. Menuju tujuan masing-masing.

Angin terdiam, menghembuskan dirinya. Dua sahabat, yang telah ditakdirkan untuk saling membunuh akan bertemu. Daun-daun menari. Seakan tidak sabar menanti kejadian yang akan muncul. Awan gemuruh. Tidak tega melihat apa yang mungkin akan terbayang.

Dan derap langkah kalian menjadi saksi bisu.

> "Don't you ever waste something that you already have... Boys."

 

* * *

 


End file.
